Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Mileena
Bio Mileena is a monstrous clone of Kitana created by Shang Tsung in his Flesh Pits. She has Edenian DNA fused with that of a Tarkatan's and thus creating Kitana's wild and savage twin sister with cannibalistic tendencies. She is also created to be Shao Kahn's true daughter in case Kitana turned back on her so-called "father" for King Jerrod was her real father but was killed by Shao Kahn. When Kitana finally turned against false father Shao Kahn, Mileena went on to kill her twin sister for her treachery against the emperor, only to be killed by Kitana herself. Mileena was doomed to the Netherrealm and was recruited by the fallen Elder God Shinnok. She will seek revenge against her twin sister and probably dethrone her to be princess of Edenia. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Mileena, half Edenian, half Tarkatan, has proven that she is a deadly combination of beauty and beast. She has been shown to be able to fight with brute strength rivaling that of a Shokan, if not surpassing it, and has shown an incredible amount of agility and acrobatic prowess. In addition, she possesses incredible speed, making her one of the deadliest kombatants in the whole series. Mileena wields a pair of sai, and is able to teleport, roll, and bite the opponent with her deadly Tarkatan teeth. Because of her being Kitana's clone, she almost is equal in strength to her. In Mortal Kombat (2012), Mileena does not have the same knowledge of martial arts as her former version, but replaces it with more wild, fierce attacks that make her exactly same or even deadlier in terms of ferocity, although she is more mentally unstable. Being Kitana's clone, Mileena possesses incredible combat strength, aptitude and agility like her sister. What separates her from Kitana, though, is her weapon of choice in the sai. She exhibits proficiency with the sai that is equivalent to Kitana's with her fans. Coupled with the Tarkatan blood coursing through her veins and physique that allows for superb agility, this makes Mileena one of the most vicious and deadly characters in the entire series. As shown in Mortal Kombat (2012), Mileena becomes enshrouded in a pink, flame-like aura when executing her signature techniques, including the Rolling Thunder, Soaring Sai and Kick From Above. In Mortal Kombat: Oblivion, her powers have developed further, granting her the ability to instantly warp towards sais she has thrown on the ground through a variation called Ethereal. Variations * Ethereal: '''Gains the ability to Teleport forward, backwards, or in place. Skin complexion is paler in color, red markings are added onto her arms. * '''Piercing: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing her Sai. Sais emit a purple glow and are secured on her back. * '''Ravenous: '''Gains High/Low Pounce and additional biting attacks. Veil is removed. Character Trait '''Tarkatan Rage: When activated, Mileena will fly into a savage rage, increasing damage and speed. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Soaring Sai: '''Mileena throws two sais, charged with purple energy, at her opponent. In the older games (and ''MK 2011), it was a charged move and could be performed in mid-air. In MK 2011 and MKO, this is called Sai Blast and can still be performed in the air. In MKO, ''she only throws one sai, and in her Piercing Variation she' 'can also perform it in a low version, which is called '''Low Sai' and has her do the splits to throw the sai. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Sai Bursts, while in MKO it's called Double Sai Blast. The enhanced version of the Low Sai is called Double Low Sai. All of these have her fire one Sai at the opponent, and then the second Sai. *'Kick From Above:' Mileena teleports and quickly hits her opponent from above with a jump kick. In MK 2011, this is called Teleport Drop '''and in ''MKO ''it is called '''Tele-Kick. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Tricky Teleport. She teleports again and hits a second kick to the opponent from the other side. **In MKO, ''the enhanced version is called '''Tele-Drop '''and has Mileena kicking the opponent twice before performing a backwards cartwheel which knocks them away. *'Rolling Thunder:' Mileena tucks into a ball and rolls toward her opponent knocking them off of their feet. In ''MK 2011 and MKO, this is called Ball Roll. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Smashing Roll. Mileena will leap up in a ball first and then roll into the opponent. **In MKO, ''the enhanced version is called '''Flip'n'Roll' and has armor. Mileena first performs a front flip and then rolls into the opponent. Ethereal - Exclusive Moves *'Fade: '''Throwing a sai to the ground, Mileena will disappear and reappear wherever the Sai has been thrown, either at place, forwards or backwards. This can also be delayed, which makes Mileena disappear for a longer time. (''MKO - Ethereal Variation) **The enhanced version is called Vanish. Mileena disappears faster. Piercing - Exclusive Moves Ravenous - Exclusive Moves *'Leaping Neckbite:' Mileena leaps onto her opponent's chest and begins eating away their face or neck. Also, if the opponent has a sai lodged in their neck before Mileena performs this move, she'll pull out the sai and stab them repeatedly. In MKO, ''it can be performed in a chain combo called '''Quick Taste', which ends with her kicking the opponent away and can also be extended to make her bite the enemy more times.'' ''(MK 2011, MKO - Ravenous Variation) **The enhanced version is called Leaping Lunch. After Mileena finishes biting (or stabbing) the opponent, she will kick them away. *'Low Pounce: '''Grabbing her ducking opponent, Mileena jumps over them in a leapfrog-like manner. (''MKO - Ravenous Variation) **'Dislocate: '''After performing the jump, Mileena rolls back and grabs the opponent's arms, twisting them. **'Back Ride: Afterwards, she can force the opponent back to the ground by sitting on their head. *'High Pounce: '''Mileena flips forward, grabs her opponent with her feet and slams them to the ground. (''MKO - Ravenous Variation) **'Stab: '''Once on the ground, Mileena can stab the opponent three times in the chest with her sai. **'Double Kick: '''After stabbing, Mileena can slide into her opponent and kick their head. X-Ray Move * '''Let Us Dance: Mileena teleports and proceeds to kick the opponent three times before stabbing her sais into their ears. Keeping a firm grip on the sais, she viciously bites the opponent's forehead, shattering the front of their skull. She then rips out the sais and drives them into the opponent's eyes. Super Move * Femme Fatale: Mileena grabs hold of her opponent, she then rapidly stabs her opponent's torso with her sais. She then knees them in the face and the opponent falls to the ground. Mileena then rushes over, straddles the opponent’s chest and punches the them with lefts and rights. She then takes her sais and stabs the opponent in the stomach, then the opponent shoves her off of them and gets up to continues the fight. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Brain Food: Mileena slashes at her opponent's forehead and then places her hands into the gash on the forehead and rips it opens like an easy-to-open jar. She grabs onto the screaming opponent's bloodied brain and yanks it out. As the opponent falls dead, Mileena proceeds to munch on the brain. * Head On A Cob: Mileena decapitates her opponent with two of her sais together. As the opponent's head flies up, Mileena catches the falling head with her said, stabbing the top and bottom of the head like corn on the cob. Mileena then proceeds to eat the head. * Yummy!: Mileena stares at the opponent as she grins. She then comes close and removes her mask (this part doesn't happen in maskless costumes). She bites the arms off, and hits the opponent with them. She throws him/her to the floor and finally stabs them with her sais. She turns around to leave, but laughs maniacally, comes back and bites the back, with the opponent still lying down in the floor, ripping off the spine. She then looks at the camera with the opponent's spine still in her mouth, smiling crazily. X-Ality * Red Meat: Mileena jams two of her sais into her opponent's eyes, stabbing them and blood starts spraying out. She then raises the opponent's head up and starts chomping at his/her neck, accompanied by an x-ray shot of the opponent's muscular system as bloody holes are being punctured repeatedly on the sides of the neck. Afterwards, she forcefully pushes the opponent to the ground, with an impact of the drop that fractures the back of his/her skull. Mileena moans positively. Brutalities * High Roller: Mileena does a Ball Roll into the opponent, obliterating their shins. (MKO) *'Tele-Splat:' Mileena does a Tele-Kick that destroys the opponent's head. (MKO) *'Fun Ride:' Mileena performs the Rider combo against her opponent, and the force from the dunk decapitates them. (MKO - Ethereal Variation) *'Impaler:' Mileena violently performs her Sadistic Ways combo, stabbing the opponent with her sais continuously until she pierces their heart out. (MKO - Piercing Variation) *'Early Lunch:' Mileena leaps at her opponent in a Quick Taste combo and proceeds to bite their neck viciously until she bites their trachea off. As their body falls on the floor, their head detaches from it. (MKO - Ravenous Variation) *'Have a Seat': Mileena performs a fully extended Low Pounce, but rips the opponent's arms in the Discolate animation and crushes their head underneath her bottom during the Back Ride one. Added in Version Update 1.06. It is originally called Baby Got Back. '(''MKO - Secret - Ravenous Variation) *'See No Evil: '''Mileena throws her sais at the opponent, and they lodge inside of their eye sockets, making them bleed profusely. (''MKOXL - Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * '''Eye Stab: Mileena shoves her sais in her eyes and screams in agony as she falls on the ground, dead. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Tarkatan Date: W.I.P. (with Baraka) * Creator's Ultimate Creation: W.I.P. (with Shang Tsung) * Edenian Clones: W.I.P. (with Kitana) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: Her costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kostume 2: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Mileena from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 2: Klassic Mileena from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Unlockable Kostume 3: Her costume from Mortal Kombat Gold * Unlockable Kostume 4: Her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Unlockable Kostume 5: Tournament Mileena * DLC Kostume 1: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * DLC Kostume 2: Her costume from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * DLC Kostume 3: Her Flesh Pits outfit from Mortal Kombat (2012) * DLC Kostume 4: Mortal Kombat: Mileena - Alternate Costume * DLC Kostume 5: Mortal Kombat: Mileena * DLC Kostume 6: Kombat Suit * Kosplay DLC 1: Ursula from Fire Emblem * Kosplay DLC 2: Dot Warner from Animaniacs * Kosplay DLC 3: Blossom from Powerpuff Girls * Kosplay DLC 4: Skarlet from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Kosplay DLC 5: Female Villager from Animal Crossing (in pink dress seen here)vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/s… * Horror Skin: Vampiress, similar to the comic book character, Vampirella Battle Intro Mileena walks onto the battlefield, reveals her face, and says, “I will sharpen my teeth with your bones!” before putting her veil back on. Victory Pose Mileena twirls herself around sensually while laughing maniacally. Quotes * I'm so fucking hot Bit. Rival Ending The death of Ganon Kahn meant the end of Shao Kahn, so Mileena went on to become his successor as Empress of Outworld. She has earned the title of Mad Empress. Mileena seduced Reiko into becoming her consort, only to manipulate him to her will. She even started to murder those in Outworld who oppose her, including a family with the exception of their baby daughter who she decided to spare and raise as her own due to the child's magical energy. Category:MK Vs Nintendo